


Scronic The SmegsyHog

by SHITHEAD_101



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bazinga, Fat Ass, I was listening to Micheal Jackson while doing this, M/M, ass, i hate this, i wanna die, im going to hell, massive ding dong, massive shlong, this is a joke, this is a joke i swear, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHITHEAD_101/pseuds/SHITHEAD_101
Summary: Sonic the fat ass hedgehog is an attention whore and thinks everything revolves around him so like when one person gives him attention he goes apeshit.
Relationships: Sonic/Scronic





	Scronic The SmegsyHog

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A JOKE STOP IT'S A JOOOOKE  
> I FUCKING HATE THIS AND MYSELF FOR WRITING THIS  
> C'mon death, don't be shy ;)

After another triumphant quarrel won against Eggman, sonic and the team headed back to his house for victory chilli dogs. Laughs and games where had yet he could not shake the feeling that someone was boring their eyes into him. He had long since known about tails’ overt obsession with the blue hedgehog yet anytime he looked over, he was preoccupied. What, or rather, who was it. Eggman coming back early to seek his revenge? Alas, it would not be long until the very answer to his question was unearthed. 

After everyone left, sonic made the rounds in the house, cleaning up the copious bottles of yellowed grog and lightly dusted, much like a fairy, cocaine, spilled along the phallic shaped coffee table. Turning out the lights leading up to his room, the blue hedgehog heard a faint disturbed noise from outside. He thought nothing of it, most likely the children from the town over, yet the same feeling he had earlier, that had for a short time subsided, was stirred up again. He let out a deep, hearty breath and stepped into his room. Curling up into his bed, sonic fell into a much-needed slumber. 

BANG

The spiked blue bitch sprung from his now soiled sheets, though only letting out a meek shriek. There in front of the window stook and tall spiked creature, much like himself. The curtains flowed around the being like water in a stream, narrowly avoiding that of which is a rock, the moons filtered light caressed the elegiac statured creature, dusting them with sprinkled light. Sonic gulped, who was this? What did they want? Was he dreaming? The deafened night air was abruptly broken when the Grovely voice spoke. 

“I has't been hath sent hither by the gods to alas thee, thou art the chosen one”  
‘”Ope yourself to me”

Sonics mouth dropped, his eyes glossed over and he suddenly felt the need to do as this other worldly being spoke of.  
“Y-you wanna fuck me” he all but peeped. 

“yond is what I wast hath sent hither to doth, aye” The now solely perceived as blue, creature spoke as if the words flowed from his lips, like lava from a volcano. Sonic felt a slight tingle in his nether regions, it was just a coincidence, he was certain this was all but a misunderstanding. Whoever this was had it all wrong, there had to be a logical explanation.  
“mine own nameth is Scronic, prithee calleth me such

“S-Scronic, well that’s almost my name” He whimpered, “uuuh well if this has to happen can we get it over with already” He whined. And with that, he was pushed back as Scronic towed over him on the hot pink bed sheets, still warm from the mellowed piss. Sonic let out a breathy moan as the taller hedgehog peppered kisses along his furred neck. He looked embarrassed at his escaped moan; a thin sheet of pink dusted his face as the other continued the assault*. Scronic’s large hands trailed up and down the smaller’s fluffy body, puffing as he went. His hands went lower, dusting over Sonics member, already hard in his own hand. “Awwuah~” 

The larger of the two slowly started pumping his hand up and down Sonics member, removing the smaller boy’s hand and pining it above his head, along with his other hand, with his free paw*. Sonic let out another small moan, this time less interested in whether or not this would damage his ego. “a-aauh, hhmmmuh, S-Scronic,m-more.” Scronic quickly picked up the pace, his grotesque face now inches away from Sonics own, had he opened his eyes, he may haps die from fright. “I’m c-close, don’t s-stop,” Scronic look determined as ever and even more delighted as Sonic let out a loud string of moans and a long gush of cum as he reached his end. 

Sonic puffed and looked longingly up at the taller boy, but his eyes widened as the still warm cum from his stomach was scooped up and shoved back inside himself. He groaned and rocked into the foreign digits being worked inside him, devilishly delighted by the change in scenery.  
“Doth thee liketh,” Scronic finally spoke after what felt like forever, and it was like music to Sonics ears. He continued to fuck himself on Scronic’s fingers, growing more restless.  
“Yes, y-yes, I love it, please just” he stopped to catch his breath once more, “p-put it in already, f-fill me up.” 

“Aye mine own baby.” It was all he needed to hear before pushing him further into the mattress, thus removing the fingers from inside Sonic, leaving him squirming and whimpering about the loss of contact. A scoff left his lips as he looked down at him.  
“All f'r me,” grunted as he grabbed his own shaft and aimed it towards the smaller boy’s hole. He pushed in in slowly, their eyes locked and Sonic nodded, yes. He got but his tip in before Sonic was shaking, very close. Taking him by surprise he rammed his full length in, Sonic’s eyes rolled back into his head, never had be felt anything that far in him before, never had he felt this good, never. The 12-inch horse cock ploughed in and out of his now stretched cavern, officially now property of Scronic. “oouuuh S-Scronic, aauuh mmmhh, again, t-there mmuh.” Was all he could get out, “again-AAAUH,” he screamed as the other rammed into his prostate again and again, no chance for a breath or a break. “Don’t stop.”

“Doth thee ev'r break thee off,” Scronic playfully barked at the small boy bellow him. They met eyes again, it was like they had known each other their whole lives, yet they had only met a mere 20 minutes ago. Something came over Sonic as he reached him small hands up to cup the taller boys face, pulling him down towards his own face. He planted the sincerest kiss he could muster upon the other’s lips; they were ruff but that much grounded him in the moment. Scronic bit the others lip and push himself further inside the small boy, effectively silencing his moan. 

He pulled away and looked the taller in the eyes and spoke,  
“Don’t ever leave me, I think I love you.” It was all Scronic needed to push him over the edge, filling him to the brim, bulging out his stomach with how much was in him. He pulled out with a pop as the liquid continued to flow out, mixing with Sonic’s, who had come somewhere along the line. Scronic fell onto the bed next to the blue boy, catching his breath much like the aforementioned hedgehog. Sonic cried out with glee, he had never felt so loved and wanted. He felt so full of his cummie wummies, nice and warm.  
“Cometh h're mine own loveth,” was all that needed to be said for Sonic to roll over to face his lover. They both smiled lazily at each other, Sonic looking completely fucked out, ruffled fur and glazed over eyes. The image was egregiously erotic.  
“Thee has't holp me to fulfil the bodement, I am et'rnally thankful.”  
“No problem on my part, as long as we can do this again another time.”  
“Of course, mine own loveth,” and with that last statement and a smile, they both fell into a peaceful slumber. The yellowed piss sheets now mixing in with the steady flow of cum from Sonic’s asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> *I don’t mean he literally is assaulting him, it’s just an expression, like he consented stfu.  
> *He’s not a furry, I just don’t know any other word for hand, I used it like, 3 times, eww.


End file.
